Separate Worlds
by Yami Kero
Summary: Several years after Hikaru, Umi, & Fuu visited Cephiro, things start to slowly mend. Yet all of that changes when a new enemy is revealed & a lone warrior reborn & his partner from another world ask for the Magic Knights' aid against a new foe.
1. Intro & Disclaimer

**Separate Worlds:**

Hey guys. Decided to try & write another Rayearth fanfic. For those of you that have read my fanfic "Even A Broken Heart Can Mend in Time"…& liked it…well…I've decided to try & write another yuri/shoujo-ai fanfic. Here's the only thing that's going to change…I've decided to add several new OC's in this one. (And…not only that…but…later on in the fanfic…(for those that have seen the 3rd Star Wars that was out recently, will probably notice some familiar quotes from the game a bit…& from a familiar character…if you guys can easily recall him that is.) I've decided to add those quotes because well…I thought it would have a bit more…emotional/dramatic feel…to it. (Heh…what can I say…I'm a complete sap). ; and finally…for those that are familiar with the group "Backstreet Boys" have probably heard of their latest album. (This is by far…got to be…the best one they've made). I plan to add a song from their latest album in the final chapter. (And it so happens that the last song on their album is like…my most personal favorite. They certainly did a good job with this one).

Here's the synopsis of the whole story:

'_It has been several years after the girls' last visit to Cephiro, where things were slowly starting to mend, after the 3 neighboring cities of Autozam, Chizeta, & Fahren tried to claim the Pillar of Cephiro for their own purposes. Yet…the whole outcome of it all…was that Eagle of Autozam & Hikaru Shidou, the Magic Knight competed on Earth to see who would be the next pillar. As it turns out…Hikaru was chosen to be the new pillar, &…not only that…but when she was chosen…she decided to end the cycle of the Pillar system & decided that Cephiro should belong to all that love it. Now…a couple of days later…the girls are summoned back into Cephiro…where…things look as though they're normal…but looks can be deceiving. For a lone warrior & his partner from another world…plead for the Magic Knights' aid, in their struggle against a nearly formidable foe.' _(Thinks: Man…I almost sound like one of those narrators from the intro of Yu-gi-oh! (First season in English).

And one final warning: IF YOU DON'T LIKE SHOUJO-AI PAIRINGS……**_DO NOT_ _READ!_ **(It's that simple).

Disclaimer: Yami Kero doesn't own Rayearth or any of its characters, except for the following: Tsuki Akari, Hikari, Yami Ryu, Yue (no…not the one from Card Captor Sakura), Honou Hi, Umi Yubi, & Yasashii Kaze. (Sorry if the last 3 characters' name's sound a bit lame…demo…I had a hard time trying to come up with names for these 3…they play a vital role in my character's world).


	2. Chpt I

**Separate Worlds:**

**Chapter 1: Old Memories & A New Face**

**Current setting: Tokyo**

_This is 4 years after the end of the 2nd season._

As the morning sun rose over Tokyo, things usually started the way they usually do in most countries, people going about their business, kids playing around & finishing up the remainders of the school year, always alive with activeness. For Hikaru & her friends however, it was totally different. Sure she & her friends were heading to school as well, considering that their high school year was almost over, their exams were already finished, yet this time…she felt a bit, unhappy. For she & her friends knew that their time together was starting to come to a close & that they would have to move away from each other. As she ascended to the top, a lot of things were starting to run through her mind.

'Out of all these days…this has got to be the hardest day of my life,' thought Hikaru. 'After all we've experienced together…visiting Cephiro, seeing different faces. Still…I do feel sorry for Princess Emeraude.'

By the time she arrived at the top, Umi & Fuu were already there.

"Hikaru-san…osoi," said Umi.

"Gomen nasai, Umi-chan, Fuu-chan. Just…a lot of things going on my mind right now," replied Hikaru.

"Daijoubu, Hikaru-san?" asked a concerned Fuu.

"Hai," answered Hikaru.

"Iie…daijoubu ja nai," said Umi. "You're always saying that. But I know something's wrong."

"It's just that…this might be…our last time we see each other like this," answered Hikaru.

Umi's face softened & realized that she was right. Fuu agreed.

"Sou ne. I guess…we'll just have to make the best of it," answered Fuu.

"You know…it's kinda funny. That this is where it all began for us," answered Hikaru. Umi & Fuu knew exactly what she was referring to.

"Ah. It's as if it was only yesterday," said Umi.

"Yet times have changed…for all of us. We matured as time went by, yet…there were also so many things that we learned about Cephiro," answered Fuu.

"Sou ne," answered Hikaru. A few seconds later, her expression went back into sadness, Umi & Fuu noticed it again.

"Doushita? Hikaru-san?" asked Fuu.

"It's just…I'm going to miss them a lot. Presea, Clef, Gardina, Lafarga, everyone," said Hikaru.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," answered Umi, sadly.

"We've made so many friends during our time there. It is going to be hard to say goodbye to them," answered Fuu.

"I think we should go visit them…one last time…before we go," said Umi.

"I couldn't agree more," said Hikaru.

As the 3 girls held hands, the gateway to Cephiro opened & the girls entered. Meanwhile…a young boy & his partner watched the whole ordeal from below, a few feet away from Tokyo Tower.

"This is exactly what I saw in my dream…but…for it to become a reality…that's something else," said the boy.

He had white hair & green eyes, & was wearing a brown uniform, a black tie, & a white suit. His partner was a small winged lion that always accompanied him wherever he went.

"Something tells me that my old enemy is beyond that gateway, Tsuki-sama," said the small winged lion.

"How certain are you, Hikari?" asked Tsuki.

"Wakanai. I'm just…sure," answered Hikari.

"Whatever you say, aibou," said Tsuki.

When the 3 girls arrived in Cephiro, Ferio, Presea, & Ascot were waiting for them, all with smiles on their faces.

"It's good to see you all again," said Fuu.

"Same here," answered Presea.

"Sorry to rush things here, girls…but…Master Mage Clef needs to talk to you 3. It seems another presence was sensed here. It means that another enemy is here," answered Ferio.

"Another enemy? Who could it be this time?" asked Umi.

"All will be revealed in due time. Now please…this way," said Ferio, escorting the 3 girls to the room where Clef resided in.

As soon as they entered, the 3 girls noticed that Clef's face looked a bit serious, so they knew something was wrong.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your arrival, girls. But there's something that you need to know," said Clef.

"We know that there's another enemy here. Ferio already told us. Have you guys any clue as to who it might be?" asked Hikaru.

"We're not sure. Lantis informed me of this new presence. I was surprised when I found out where it was located," answered Clef.

"So…where is it?" asked Umi.

Clef raised his staff, & showed the girls the map of Cephiro, as well as where the lair of this new enemy was. The girls were surprised & shocked when they found out where it actually stood & what it was under.

"It's below us!" asked a surprised Hikaru.

"But…how is that possible?" asked Umi.

"Wakanai. Yet something tells me that this fight is going to involve someone else. We're just not sure who this new foe is or what he wants," answered Clef.

Meanwhile, back on Earth, Tsuki continued to stare at the tower, knowing that something…different was causing his curiosity to grow. Hikari knew this expression very well & knew it could only mean one thing.

"I know what you're thinking…and no," said Hikari.

"Nani?" wondered Tsuki.

"No go," said Hikari, who then backed away a few steps, only to have Tsuki scoot a bit closer.

"Um…what was that?" asked Tsuki.

"No go. No see, no want, no go," answered Hikari.

"Oh come on now…don't tell me you're scared," guessed Tsuki.

"We just don't know what's beyond that gateway," said Hikari.

"But you just said that…" started Tsuki. "If that's the way you want it…then I'll leave you behind."

"Matte…Tsuki-sama…I was just kidding," said Hikari.

"Yeah…uh-huh…riiiiight," said Tsuki.

"Seriously," answered Hikari.

"Ok…ok. Calm down. You really need to lighten up," said Tsuki.

"And you need to learn when to take a joke," said Hikari.

"Actually aibou…the joke's on you. You were the one that started to chicken out," said Tsuki.

"Oooooo…I'll get you for that," said Hikari, who then changed to her other form, a white lioness w/huge wings & pounced on Tsuki.

"Hey…take it easy. I was just joking," said Tsuki. "Let me up."

"Yeah right…how am I supposed to know that you're not trying to trick me?" asked Hikari.

"Because if you don't let me up right now…no more sour treats for you," answered Tsuki.

"Awww man," complained Hikari, as she helped him up.

Just then…a huge flash of light appeared from the tower, nearly blinding both Tsuki & Hikari & felt a huge suction force.

"What's going on?" yelled Tsuki.

"I'm not sure…but it looks like were being sucked into the gateway," answered Hikari.

"I noticed that," yelled Tsuki.

Despite their effort to hang on to something, they both got sucked in & sent into Cephiro. When they arrived however, they were quite surprised as to what it looked like. A huge crystal like castle was standing in front of them. Hikari was in her winged lioness form, carrying Tsuki on her back.

"It kinda reminds me of those water fountains I have at home," said Tsuki.

A few seconds later…Hikari's expression changed, when she suddenly noticed something below the castle. Tsuki noticed this immediately.

"Doushita, Hikari-san?" asked Tsuki.

"I thought I just felt another presence somehow," she answered.

"Doko?" asked Tsuki, as he looked around.

Meanwhile, back in the castle, Clef & the others then noticed Tsuki & Hikari's arrival. Hikaru & her friends were just as confused as the others were.

"Who is that & what exactly is he riding on?" asked Umi.

Just then, Mokona appeared & landed on Hikaru's head.

"Pu, pu pu pu, pu , puu, puu, pu, pu," the fluffball answered. (It seems to be looking for the same thing you guys are looking for).

"Really? But…how did it get here? And what is it looking for?" wondered Hikaru.

"I'm surprised that you can still understand what that thing is saying, Hikaru-san," said Umi.

"Well…if you didn't summon the person here, Hikaru-san…then that leaves only one left," said Fuu.

Then they all looked at Mokona.

"Pu, pu, puu," it said sheepishly. (Uh-oh…I'm in trouble).

"Demo…doushite…Mokona?" asked Hikaru.

"Puu, pu, pu, puu, pu," it answered. (Well…one thing's for certain. He'll need our help later.)

"He says that this person will need our help later," answered Hikaru.

"But…that still doesn't explain why he's here & what for," said Presea.

"Puu, pu, puu, pu," it answered. (That's because…this is his fight.)

"What did he say?" asked Fuu.

"He says that this is his battle," answered Hikaru.

Just as those words came out of her mouth, the whole room was silenced with complete shock.

Clef was stunned, Presea was surprised, Ferio was completely confused. Umi & Fuu were the same.

"Demo…if this is his fight…then why were we summoned here in the first place?" asked Umi.

Meanwhile…10 feet below the castle of Cephiro…in a dark cave, was a serpent like fortress 5 stories high. At the top of the castle, a hooded figure was watching from his viewing crystal.

"Heh…………………………so……the whole party's here," he said.

A few seconds later, a serpent soldier interrupted his concentration.

"Ssssshhhhhhhhhhhall we go give them a visit, massssssssssssster?" the soldier hissed.

"There'sssssss no need to russsssshhhh thingssss. We'll go……when the time is right," the master answered.

"Yesssss Ryu-ssssama," it hissed, & then left.

Then the master of the snakes turned back to his viewing crystal, watching Tsuki & Hikari make their way to the castle.

"I ssssupossse a little bit of fun wouldn't hurt," he said, snapped his fingers, & sent one of his flying double-headed serpents to distract the 2 visitors.

Back in the castle of Cephiro, Clef & the others were still trying to understand & figure out the reason why Tsuki & his partner were here…& what type of foe were they facing. As if things couldn't get more complicated enough…the ground suddenly started to shake, & the ground 10 feet away from where the castle was, gave way, causing a huge, 5 foot in length, double-headed winged serpent to pop out of the ground, which also caused Hikari to lose control of her flying, & Tsuki to be thrown off & caused both of them to spiral towards the ground at a fast rate.

The 3 girls & the others were all shocked & surprised at the same time. Hikaru tried to leave, but Clef held her back with his staff.

"But…we can't just leave them there. He needs our help," said Hikaru.

"But we don't know what that thing is capable of," answered Clef.

"Well it's a lot better than just having to sit & wait," said Hikaru.

"I agree. I'm going too," said Umi.

"Same here," said Fuu.

Then the girls were sent into another dimension, this time…where their rune gods (mashin), were waiting.

"Legendary Magic Knights…another battle has ensued. And an ally is in need of our assistance," said Windom.

"Will you don us again & head straight into battle?" asked Rayearth.

"Of course I will," said Hikaru.

"We must help him & defend Cephiro," said Umi.

"My decision's final," answered Fuu.

"We will fight to defend," answered the 3 girls.

"Then don us…Legendary Magic Knights…and defend Cephiro once again," said Rayearth.

The 3 girls entered the mashin & charged off into the battlefield, where their enemy waited for them.

Done…for the moment. First time I had a cliffhanger at this point. I'll explain the whole ordeal as soon as I get some work finished up. So…what'd ya think? Like it? Hate it? Send me your thoughts. I'll accept suggestions…but not bad comments. Anyway…the whole ordeal between my characters & Cephiro will be revealed in my next chapter… "New Battles…Double the Confusion: Hikari's story".

Here's some terms I used:

Osoi - Late

Gomen nasai - I'm sorry

Doushita - What's wrong?

Daijoubu - I'm all right (Are you all right?)

Iie - No

Hai - Yes

Ja nai - used as a negative

Hontou - really (also used as a question)

San - referred to as Miss (mostly female)

Sama - referred to with a higher rank/owner/master

Chan - used when referring to a friend

Wakanai - I don't know

Nani - What?

Doko - Where?

Demo - But

Matte - wait

Sou ne - That's true

Aibou - partner

Note: If I'm missing anything that in there...feel free to tell me. And if there's anything wrong with the translation/meaning...feel free to tell me. (We all make mistakes, ya?)


	3. Chpt II

_Thanks to all who reviewed (Good to see ya Haven). Anyway…like I said…the 3 creators of my 2nd OC's home world…plays a certain role in this fanfic…as well as later on in the fanfic that is. Also…the way it first starts out…for those that are familiar with the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time video game for N64…are probably familiar w/the story of how Hyrule began. Well…surprise, surprise…the story for my character's home world…nearly tells the same story. Only difference…is that the 3 creators are all different…but…their elements are nearly the same as the 3 Magic Knights' mashin (rune gods). Anyway…w/o any further interruptions…here's the 2nd chapter._

Disclaimer: Yami Kero doesn't own Rayearth or any of its characters, they belong to CLAMP, except for the following: Tsuki Akari, Hikari, Yami Ryu, Yue (no…not the one from Card Captor Sakura), Honou Hi, Umi Yubi, & Yasashii Kaze. (Sorry if the last 3 characters' name's sound a bit lame…demo…I had a hard time trying to come up with names for these 3…they play a vital role in my character's world).

**Chapter 2: New Battles, Double the Confusion: Hikari's Story**

As the 3 mashin headed towards the double-headed winged serpent, its loud roar snapped Tsuki & Hikari from being unconscious. Hikari noticing her master falling towards the ground at a fast rate dove deeper to catch Tsuki just in time & face the enemy before them, who was now being confronted by the 3 Magic Knights.

"Whoa…that thing's huge," said Umi in surprise.

"No mistake. With 2 heads…it's going to be even difficult to land a blow on it," said Fuu.

'There's got to be a connection with these events. But…Fuu's right. With 2 heads, it's going to be even harder for us to land a blow,' thought Hikaru.

The first head suddenly started to attack by using a flamethrower attack, causing Umi & Fuu to back off even farther from each other. Hikaru suddenly noticed this & realized what she had to do. She first tried firing her Fire Arrow attack at the second head, but it got blocked by the first one, who move its head & absorbed the impact. Umi then tried her Water Dragon attack on the first head, but the second head used its blizzard attack to freeze the Water dragon attack & fall straight to the ground. From there…Hikaru discovered its weakness.

"Guys…I think I've figured it out," said Hikaru.

"Hontou, Hikaru-san?" asked Umi.

"Nani kore?" wondered Fuu.

"The heads have elemental attacks. The first one is fire. That means the second one is the opposite," said Hikaru.

"Demo…doushite?" wondered Umi.

Suddenly the second head unleashed a full blizzard fury attack right at Fuu, who then countered with Winds of Protection, creating a shield, which then caused the blizzard attack to scatter.

As Tsuki & Hikari watched from a distance, Tsuki then realized that his partner was right.

"You weren't kidding about him being here, weren't you?" realized Tsuki.

"I never said I did," said Hikari.

"Ready, aibou?" asked Tsuki.

"Hai, Tsuki-sama," answered Hikari.

Few seconds later, the amulet that Tsuki wore around his neck started to glow, as well as the gem on Hikari's head.

"_TRIFORIA ELEMENTAL YUUKOU!" _they said together.

"Elements of fire, water, & wind…meld your powers into the eternal light, so that together we can win this fight," said Tsuki.

"RELEASE THE LIGHT!" they said together.

Suddenly, Tsuki's amulet radiated a bright light, which then shot out 3 colored lights: red, blue, & green. At the same time, the gem on Hikari's head glowed as well, which then bonded the 3 lights, to then create a sword, to which Tsuki grabbed. Then…wings appeared out of Tsuki's back, enveloped him, & when they pulled back, a white knight was in its place. The light was so great, that the fight between the Magic Knights & the winged double-headed serpent was slightly put to a halt. Hikaru was first to notice. Umi was second & Fuu third.

"Nani kore?" wondered Hikaru.

"Is it friend or foe?" wondered Umi.

"There's only one way to find out," said Fuu.

As the light started to dim, they were shocked to find a white knight & a winged lioness standing before them. The white knight was holding a medium sized medieval sword, with 3 crystals at the hilt of the sword, as well as a triangle-shaped shield, with 3 characters on each side.

Meanwhile, back in the castle of Cephiro, Clef & the others were just as shocked & amazed by this new appearance. Presea could hardly put it into words, Ferio just stared in awe, & Lantis seemed a bit curious as to who this stranger was & what his purpose was for being in Cephiro.

'Friend…or foe? Ally…or enemy? This is what I need to know,' thought Lantis.

Then a loud roar was emitted from the serpent's mouth, causing huge waves of tremor to hit the 3 knights, & push them back, while the white knight tried as hard as he could to endure it.

"Mou…it's so loud," said Hikaru, covering her ears.

"It's deafening," said Umi.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can take," said Fuu.

Few seconds later, it dove straight for the white knight & its partner at full speed. Hikaru noticed this & tried her best to warn the stranger. "Hey…watch out!" she yelled.

'Heh…is that the best you can throw at me?' thought Tsuki.

Then the knight charged forward as the first head launched a flamethrower attack, to which the knight used his sword to cut through the flames & the second head launched it's blizzard attack, & the knight used his shield to block the attack, which gave him enough time to pass right by the winged serpent & launch a counter-offensive attack. It brought it's sword close to the left side of his shield, which then caused the shield to emit a bright glow from all 3 sides of the shield. The serpent roared with fury as it prepared to strike back.

"You're going down. ELEMENT TRIPLE STRIKE ATTACK!" yelled the white knight.

Then the shield shot 3 waves of light, which combined into one attack. The serpent counter-attacked with it's attack combined of both fire & ice. The 2 attacks collided in the middle, which would then be decided which of the two attacks could cause enough force to defeat the other. Hikaru noticed this & realized that he was trying to defend the castle as well, turned to Umi & Fuu & said, "Let's give 'em a hand."

"Yeah," said Umi.

"Let's go," said Fuu.

The 3 girls combined the 3 rune gods into one & unleashed their attack.

"SPIRAL FLASH!" they yelled out.

As Tsuki took a quick glance at the girls' effort, he could easily tell that this one wouldn't stand a chance against 2 combined attacks. And he couldn't be more right. For as soon as the Magic Knight's attack combined with Tsuki's…it gave enough force to push the winged double-winged serpent's attack right back at it, as well as get a full blast from Tsuki's attack & the Magic Knight's attack, defeating the winged double-headed serpent, which then caused it to evaporate.

Meanwhile, in the underground lair of the serpent's, the master watched from his viewing crystal the defeat of one of his monsters & looked very displeased.

"Grrrrrrr……the boy's new friends are very clever. Too clever. I'm going to have to work harder…not smarter…defeat the boy at his own game. Find his weaknessesssssss…and expossssssse them," he hissed. "And then………crusssssssshhhh him."

Back in Cephiro, the white knight suddenly became exhausted, & then transformed back into the young boy & fell onto Hikari's back.

"Ano…will he be ok?" asked Hikari.

"He looks exhausted. We should bring them back into the castle," suggested Hikaru.

"I agree. But…do you think the other's will accept him?" wondered Umi.

"That's up to them to decide. Right now…he needs help," said Fuu.

"Arigatou," said Hikari.

The 3 girls led Hikari & Tsuki to the 3rd floor of the castle & managed to find a room for him to rest in. Hikari then transformed into her smaller form & stayed close to Tsuki.

'Get well soon…Tsuki-sama,' thought Hikari.

"Ano…omae wa nandesuka?" asked Hikaru.

"Oh…gomen nasai. Watashi wa Hikari, desu. This is Tsuki," answered the winged lioness, pointing to the boy lying in bed. "Ano…are wa…"

"Hikaru. Shiidou Hikaru," answered the red-head.

"Watashi wa…Ryuuzaki Umi," answered Umi.

"Fuu desu. Hoounji Fuu," answered Fuu.

"We're the Magic Knights of Cephiro," explained Hikaru.

"Arigatou…for helping me & Tsuki," answered Hikari.

"That boy…he's…" stated Hikaru, who started to notice it rather quickly.

"Hai. He's from your world as well. _He_ was that white knight you saw battling the double-winged serpent," explained Hikari.

"Demo…that still doesn't explain his reason for being here," said Fuu.

"Chotto matte…didn't Mokona say that this was his fight?" asked Umi.

"Sou ne. Demo…doushite?" wondered Hikaru.

"I'll explain things later. Right now…could you please take me to whoever is in charge here?" asked Hikari.

"Oh…of course," said Hikaru.

The 3 girls then led Hikari to the room where Master Mage Clef sat. Presea, who noticed the little flying lioness first, wondered, "Who is that?"

"Watashi wa…Hikari desu," answered the winged lioness.

"That's Presea. She's a blacksmith, the one who gave our weapons & armory," explained Hikaru.

"I'm Master Mage Clef, Hikari," answered the mage. "The one on my left is Ferio, forest swordsman & Prince of Cephiro. Next to him is Lantis, captain of the guard, & the only magic swordsman."

"It's nice to meet you all," answered Hikari. "You might wonder what me & my guardian seem to be doing here. Well…as you already know…this is our fight, but it seems to also endanger your world as well."

"Yes……this we know of already. But something still remains…what is your purpose of being here in Cephiro? And…what is this new enemy that we can't see, but lives below us?" asked Clef.

"I suppose I should tell you my story. As you might not be aware…the enemy below you happens to be my nemesis, which comes from a different world, as do I," explained Hikari.

They were all astounded & surprised at what she just said, especially the Magic Knights. The lights within the room dimmed, & Hikari then explained her story about her world.

'_Long before Triforia became the way it was then, it was a place of complete darkness, chaos, & disorder. Then… 3 deities _Honou Hi, Umi Yubi, & Yasashii Kaze, _desceneded upon what would then be Triforia. Honou Hi……with his powerful flaming arms, he created the red land that would be the mountain domain. Umi Yubi……with a single teardrop, she created the ocean that would not only divide the 3 nations, but also created the underwater realm that would be inhabited by the merfolk. Yasashii Kaze……with a single breath he then created a vast forest that would be inhabited by the elves & create the forest domain. With their tasks nearly complete, they then took the form of phoenix, mermaid, & eagle. Finally…they then sealed their power in 3 crystals, but then created a fourth, a white crystal…for the protector of this planet. They then sealed the 4 crystals in what we called "The Chamber of Time", where it was said to wield the weapon that defeated my nemesis centuries ago. Each of the domains represent an element, as I'm sure you've already noticed. And…each domain had a sage. These sages were very wise & powerful, & also created the legendary sword that defeated my enemy. My father…Hato, was the leader of the 3 domains, & he & my brother, along with the sages, has protected Triforia from many enemies. They then had a prophesy, that someone from our domain would then posses that weapon & use it to defeat an enemy & win a war. But…that sometime soon…the same war will be fought once again. However…one day, my brother went missing. My father went out to search for him, but when he found him…he was shocked beyond disbelief. For a dark warlock by the name of Yami Ryu, killed my brother, as he tried to protect the door that led to the "Chamber of Time". It was then…that the war of Triforia began. The 3 nations & my father, united in trying to defeat this formidable foe. But despite our efforts…he was too powerful. That was when the doors of the 'Chamber of Time' opened, & a lone warrior from our mountain realm came out with the legendary sword, that was used to defeat my opponent. When he struck the warlock, it temporarily weakened him. But that was when he tried to unleash all his fury upon our planet. My father tried to stop him, but he was killed in the attempt. That was when the lone warrior & the 3 sages stepped in & managed to seal him away. Before he was completely sealed, he vowed to get his revenge. Then…the sages entrusted to me…the 4 gems & told me to protect them at all costs. Afterwards, I sealed myself in a green pendant. After that happened, my world started to collapse & both me & my nemesis were stuck on a chunk of rock that drifted in space. Yet that didn't mean that we could still use our magic skills. My enemy somehow managed to create a time portal & managed to teleport his way…into your realm. I tried to follow, but the time portal had somehow got messed up, which then catapaulted me into the planet that he & you Knights call "Earth". I waited for years for someone pure of heart to come & release me. That didn't take very long though. For that was when a young boy had somehow stumbled across an old camp & left a book with the strange writing on the back of the pendant that I was sealed in_," explained Hikari.

"And that writing was…" started Hikaru.

"3,000 years old," answered Hikari.

"But that's…old English," said Fuu.

"Yes…it's no surprise that our language is similar to your type of English," said Hikari.

"Then that boy that found you was…Tsuki?" asked Umi.

"Yes…that's correct. But don't let the cute face & form fool you. I'm not all that I appear to be. I happen to be in fact…human," answered Hikari.

"We figured that much…but…that still doesn't quite explain as to what you are, really," said Clef.

"Oh…that. I happen to be…a sage," answered Hikari.

"That must explain the whole magic trick a while ago," said Hikaru.

"You're right," said Hikari. Just then…her wings started to enlarge, then enveloped her…& suddenly…in their midst was a beautiful young woman. She had blond hair & blue eyes, & a white silk robe w/gold lining around the bottom of the robe & that crystal was on her forehead.

Clef & the others just stood there, amazed & in complete awe. So were the Magic Knights.

"T-t…this is you're……real form?" asked Hikaru, astounded.

"Hai," answered Hikari.

"She's beautiful," said Umi.

"Ah…sou ne," said Fuu.

"Arigatou. Now that you've heard my story…I'll just be waiting in the room where Tsuki-sama is resting," said Hikari, & then left. This then left the group with tons of questions to consider. Should they help or not? What if she's telling the truth? Is she really trying to help? All these questions were in their heads, until Hikaru finally spoke up.

"I think we should just trust her for the mean time & see where it takes us from there. After all…like Mokona said…this _is_ her fight," said Hikaru.

"I agree. We can tell for certain that she's on our side," said Umi.

"Watashi mo," said Fuu.

As Hikari went back to the room where Tsuki was…she suddenly started to feel a bit nervous. 'I've already shown the others my real form..demo…what if Tsuki starts to hate me? What'll I do then? Iie…I'm sure he'll understand. Besides…we've known each other for quite a while now,' thought Hikari. As she took a deep breath in, then out, she opened the door, & found Tsuki starting to come around. When Tsuki saw the person that came in, he was quite astonished & surprised at the same time.

"H-H…Hikari-san…is that really you?" asked Tsuki.

"H-hai…Tsuki-sama," she answered.

Tsuki then cocked his head sideways in confusion, which then left a complete blank in his mind, as well as confusion as he stared at the beautiful figured standing before him. With a huge question mark over his head, he asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"E-etto…ano…" she started.

"Heh…well…it seems clear to me now that I'm not the only one that uses magic, ne?" asked Tsuki.

"Eh……hai," answered Hikari.

"Daijoubu. Datte…you look…totemo kirei, Hikari-san," answered Tsuki, who suddenly turned red & tried to hide under the bed sheets.

"A-arigatou," answered Hikari, looking down, trying to hide her blushing.

Tsuki tried to get up, yet Hikari tried to tell him that he should rest. Despite her efforts, he tried to get out of bed, & started to stumble as he got up, which then resulted in him falling to the ground. Hikari lifted Tsuki up & put him back into bed.

"You should rest. You still haven't gotten back your full strength," said Hikari.

"Iie. Daijoubu," said Tsuki.

"Chigau. Mou daijoubu ja nai ja nai," said Hikari. "Every time this happens, you keep making me worry a lot." To this, she suddenly blushed & turned away for a few moments.

This time, Tsuki smiled & said sincerely, "Arigatou, Hikari-san. I appreciate your concern."

"D-dozo yoroshiku," answered Hikari, who blushed again.

Just then, a knock came at the door & a black female dancer stumble into the room.

"Oops…wrong room. Eh…ano…omae wa nandesuka?" asked the dancer.

"Oh...watashi wa…Hikari desu," answered Hikari. "And…you are…"

"Gomen nasai. Omae wa watashi wa…Gardina," answered the dancer. "You're not from here…are you?"

"Nope. I actually come from a different world, but…it was destroyed in a war. Now I live mostly with Tsuki-sama…on the planet that the Magic Knights call Earth," explained Hikari.

"Oh…oomen nasai. Ano…who's Tsuki?" wondered Gardina.

"Oh…he's the one lying in bed. I suppose you noticed a battle outside Cephiro…yes?" asked Hikari.

"I actually heard some clashing & explosions & screeching of some sort…but…yeah…I think so," answered the dancer.

"So…where are you from anyway?" asked Hikari.

"Oh…I come from a place that Cephiro's neighbor now. It's a small planet called Chizeta," answered Gardina.

"Oh. Sou desu," answered Hikari. "You're a dancer, are you not?"

"Yes…that's right," said Gardina. "How'd you know?"

"You think a regular female would actually wear such revealing clothes?" asked Hikari, who kinda blushed at the thought. Gardina happened to have done the same & knew she was right.

"So…what about you?" she asked. "What kind of place did you come from?"

"Well…actually…I already explained this to Master Mage Clef, the Magic Knights, & Presea & the others. It's a place somewhat similar to Cephiro…in a certain way…and…also…not. The planet is divided into 3 regions: Mountain, Ocean, & Forest. Each domain has a shrine & a sage that worship one of the 3 deities of the planet," explained Hikari.

"Very interesting," answered Gardina. "What's the name of it?"

"Triforia," answered Hikari.

"Hmm…never heard of it before," answered the dancer.

"That's because I come from a different dimension, like this world has a different dimension," said Hikari.

"Um…not to rush things a bit…but…how did you get here?" asked Gardina curiously.

Hikari sighed a bit & then decided to explain her whole story to Gardina in detail. About how it was formed, how she, her brother, & father protected the place, about the prophesy of a legendary warrior who would wield a powerful sword & the war, which resulted in her father & brother dying, & her world destroyed. As a result of that…her enemy was sealed in a medallion & she in a pendant, which then got caught on a chunk of the destroyed planet, as well as her enemy's ability to create time portals, which then sucked both of them in, the rocks collided, which then created smaller fragments & then for some reason, the time portal vanished & one entered Earth's atmosphere, while the other entered through another dimension. Gardina whistled in surprise.

"Talk about crazy. So…does that mean that your…enemy…is…" started Gardina.

"Yes…he's here, 10 feet below us," said Hikari.

"But…how's that possible? I mean…the Pillar of Cephiro should have sensed it somehow," said Gardina. But then…she remembered that the new Pillar was from Earth & it wasn't the same as the previous pillar.

"Um…the Pillar……of Cephiro?" wondered Hikari.

"Oh…sorry about that. Didn't realize that you don't know about the system," answered Gardina.

"What system?" asked Hikari.

Just then…Clef entered the room & noticed that there was another guest who was asleep at the moment.

"Sorry to interrupt, Hikari-san," said Clef. "Eh…I suppose that the one asleep is Tsuki?"

"Hai," answered Hikari.

"Master Mage Clef…it seems that Hikari doesn't seem to know about the…" started Gardina.

"Yes Gardina, I know," said Clef.

"Then…you overheard us," noticed Gardina.

"My apologies for interrupting. The Pillar system was created by Mokona. I believe that you already seen him," said Clef.

"Yes…he's…kinda cute…for a little guy," said Hikari.

"Yes…I agree. Anyway…the way it usually works is that there's a certain number of candidates that must have strong hearts in order to have the character & ability to be the Pillar, which is judged then by the Creator of Cephiro," explained Clef.

"Which would be Mokona, yes?" answered Hikari.

"You're a quick learner, Hikari. Yes…that's right. Anyway…once they find a suitable candidate for the Pillar, that person (s) must undergo a test. Only by passing that test, & having a strong will, can that person be the Pillar," explained Clef.

"Sou desu. Doesn't sound easy…I mean…to decide that is," wondered Hikari.

"No…it's not. But…there's also something else. If the Pillar dies…Cephiro starts to crumble. And if one is found to replace the fallen Pillar…then Cephiro would decay completely," explained Clef.

"That's hard," said Hikari.

"Well…they never said it would be easy, ya know?" said Gardina.

"Thanks for explaining, Master Mage Clef," answered Hikari.

"My pleasure, Hikari," answered Clef. "You should probably get some rest."

"Hai…I will," answered Hikari. "Demo…I think I'll just keep an eye on Tsuki-sama for just a bit longer."

As Hikari found a chair & watched Tsuki, Gardina could've sworn that she noticed that Clef had a slight smile on his face for some reason, cocked her head, thinkin' 'What's gotten into him I wonder?' Then they left room.

Meanwhile…deep below the serpent cavern, Yami Ryu was watching from his viewing crystal, with a slight smirk on his face.

"Now's the time for me to carry out phase 1 of my plan. Sss sss sss sss sss," he hissed gleefully.

He then got up & went down a corridor south of where his viewing chamber was & said, "Enjoy it while you can…for thisssss is going to be……your lassssssst."

falls. Yatta! I'm done with this one. Phew. That was like…the 2nd longest chapter I've ever written for a Rayearth fanfic. Anyway…I really appreciate the reviews. The next chapter reveals a bit about Hikari's feelings for Tsuki, a dream that Hikari has is interpreted, which then reveals a sudden secret about the enemy's power & his real ambitions. And…is there more to the legendary sword that the others don't know about? Find out in the next chapter: "Secrets Revealed: The Mystery of the Legendary Sword of Triforia."

Here's some of the terms I used:

Gomen nasai - I'm sorry

Iie - No

Hai - Yes

Ja nai - used as a negative

Hontou - really (also used as a question)

San - referred to as Miss (mostly female)

Sama - referred to with a higher rank/owner/master

Matte - wait

Sou ne - That's true

Watashi wa – I am…

Omae wa Watashi wa – My name is…

Ano – Um…

Arigatou – Thank You

Dozo yoroshiku – You're welcome

Omae wa nandesuka – What's your name?

Watashi mo – Me too

Etto – (same meaning as "Ano") (I think)

Demo – But

Doushite – How? (Also means "why" (Which can also be used by saying "Naze" (this also has the same meaning).

Hontou – Really (Also used as a question)

Nani Kore – What's that?

Yuukou – means "fuse". (This is used more often in the YGO anime series).

NOTE: Anything that seems wrong in my interpretation or meaning of the word…please feel free to correct me. (Like I said…I only know some words/phrases/short sentences).

Laterz!


	4. Chpt III

For those that are startin' to enjoy this fanfic…great. Anyway…as each chapter progresses on…it's startin' to get closer to the end. The next chapter is the first part of the climactic battle scenes between the antagonist & my characters, with the help of the Magic Knights. Oh…and just to let you know, there's a battle between my 2 characters in the next chapter as well. The chapter after that is the second part of the battle & the dramatic resolution. (Thinks: Better not give too much away). Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I had much fun creating it. Like I said…this one reveals a bit of the relationship between Tsuki & Hikari, Hikari's feelings for Tsuki, a dream that she has & somehow manages to interpret it, as well as the legend behind the actual legendary sword of Triforia, & what part it plays in this new conflict.

Disclaimer: Yami Kero doesn't own Rayearth or any of its characters, they belong to CLAMP, except for the following: Tsuki Akari, Hikari, Yami Ryu, Yue (no…not the one from Card Captor Sakura), Honou Hi, Umi Yubi, & Yasashii Kaze. (Sorry if the last 3 characters' name's sound a bit lame…demo…I had a hard time trying to come up with names for these 3…they play a vital role in my character's world).

Enjoy.

**Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed: The Mystery of the Legendary Sword of Triforia**

As soon as the sun rose over Cephiro, Tsuki slowly got up from bed & squinted a few times, for the sun's rays was shining through the balcony that was in the room. He then looked over his shoulder & noticed that Hikari had fallen asleep while watching him. He attempted to smile & gently stroked her hair. Afterwards, he then got out of the room & walked around the castle to the third floor to only bump into Mokona, who looked happy to see him.

"What are you doin' here Mokona?" he asked.

"Puu, pu, puu, pu," it said. (Just wanderin' around the castle).

"Causing mischief again?" Tsuki guessed.

"Puu, pu, pu, puu, pu, puu," it said, sheepishly. (I guess you could say that.)

"GET BACK HERE YOU BALL OF FLUFF!" someone yelled faintly. "I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!"

He then turned & saw Umi running down the hall, really ticked off for some reason.

"Pu, puu, pu, pu," the white fluff ball said (Uh-oh…I'm in trouble).

"Doushita, Umi-chan?" he asked.

"Eh…y-you must be Tsuki, ne?" she asked. "Eh…how'd you know?"

"Oh…truth be told……I was nearly asleep. You see…when you guys came in…my right eye was narrowly closed, while my left eye was completely closed. So you see…when you guys introduced yourselves…I was quickly able to tell who was who, mostly by looks," he explained.

"Sou desu. Your…Hikari-san's partner, ne?" Umi asked.

"Hai," he answered. "Ano...what's with the mallet?"

"That stupid ball of fluff surprised me again by sneaking behind me & got under my skirt," she said, slightly blushing, but also ticked off.

"S-sou desu. That can tend to be a bit annoying at times," he said.

"Sou ne. Eh…doko Mokona?" she asked, as she looked around. "Grrr…got away again! A-ano…nice meeting you."

"Likewise," he said. Then he watched as Umi continued to search the castle until she pounded Mokona. "He he. That's quite embarrassing…not to mention perverted. Can't do much about that though."

Meanwhile, back at the room that Tsuki & Hikari was staying in, Hikari was saying things in her sleep, & tossing & turning.

'_You will do as your are commanded to do. Now finish him!' said a voice._

'_I-I…I can't. I can't do it,' she said._

'_You WILL do it or you'll die by your own hand,' it said & started to move the sword towards her chest._

'_Don't do it,' yelled Tsuki._

'_Tsuki-sama…tasukete,' she pleaded._

'_If you won't do it…then I'll do it myself!' it yelled, angered. _

_Hikari could only watch in fear & horror as she watched the blade about to strike Tsuki._

'_DAME!' she cried._

"NO," she said suddenly, and then sat upright when she realized that Tsuki wasn't in bed. She then breathed heavily & thought to herself, 'It was just a dream. Demo…it looked so real. I better find Tsuki-sama & fast.' In a sudden panic, she rushed out of the room, & started to search the second floor of the castle. As she was searching, she accidentally bumped into Fuu.

"G-gomen nasai, Fuu-chan. I wasn't looking," said Hikari.

"There's no need. Why are you in such a rush anyway?" she asked curiously.

"Have you seen Tsuki? He left the room a while ago & I was still asleep at that time," she said quickly.

"Hmm…now that you've mentioned…I actually saw Umi chasing Mokona with a mallet…and she told me that she saw Tsuki on the first floor," answered Fuu.

"Arigatou, Fuu-chan," Hikari said, and started her way down to the third floor of the castle.

'She must be really worried. Seems to me that those 2 have a crush on each other,' thought Fuu, & giggled at the thought.

As soon as she reached the first floor, she thought she heard someone speaking down the hallway.

'Could that be…' she wondered.

"This place is really huge. Wonder how they built a place this big?"

The voice was a bit faint, but she quickly recognized it immediately.

"Tsuki-sama," Hikari called out & ran to where Tsuki currently was.

"Eh…was that Hikari-san?" he wondered.

"Tsuki-sama!" Hikari called out again.

'That _is_ her. But…what is she doing here?' he wondered. 'Oh…I remember now. I woke up & wandered off a bit. Must've been worried about my condition. Heh…typical. That kinda reminded me of my mom when I was little.'

As soon as Hikari found Tsuki, she just hugged him tightly with tears falling from her face. Tsuki, a bit surprised, asked, "Doushita?"

"It's just…you woke up & started wandering around the castle. At the condition that you were in…" she started.

"Mou daijoubu, hontou desu," answered Tsuki.

"You just got me all worried that's all," said Hikari.

"Gomen nasai. I'll try not to do that again," answered Tsuki.

"Anyway…since your up…I was thinking of introducing you to Guru Clef," said Hikari.

"Who's that?" wondered Tsuki.

"Oh…almost forgot. You haven't met him yet. He seems to be one of the guardians of Cephiro…or something like that," explained Hikari.

"He's a mage, is he not?" guessed Tsuki.

"Hai…and…wait a second…how'd you know that?" asked Hikari.

"Because he's standing right behind you," answered Tsuki.

And by the time Hikari turned around, Tsuki was right. He was standing behind them.

"My apologies if I seemed to have startled you, Hikari-san," said Clef.

"There's no need," said Hikari.

"And who's this?" asked Clef.

"Watashi wa Tsuki desu. Tsuki Akari," he answered. "Dozo yoroshiku."

"Likewise," answered Clef. "I just need to talk to you both for a while in the hall about something."

"What is it about?" asked Tsuki.

"It has something to do about both of you being here…as well as what the enemy wants," explained Clef. "The 3 Knights, Ferio & Presea are already there."

"Hai…wakarimasen," answered Hikari.

As the 2 were led by Clef to the hall, Tsuki himself couldn't help but wonder to himself, 'Does it have something to do with the story that Hikari-san told me once before when we first met?'

When they arrived, Tsuki was greeted by the Magic Knights, Ferio, & Presea. Tsuki bowed & did the same. After the pleasantries, Clef stood in between the Magic Knights & Presea.

"I have both called you here for a reason. It seems that enemy recognizes you somehow. I'm not sure how…but…your presence here…has caused another fight to erupt," said Clef.

"If so…don't you guys have any allies?" asked Tsuki.

"We do…but…" started Ferio.

"But what?" wondered Hikari.

"We're not sure if they would understand the current situation we're facing. Like Hikaru said…this _is_ your fight," said Presea.

"But even though it is……shouldn't we help them out? I mean…they're also our allies as well," said Hikaru.

"That may be true…for the time being…but still…we're not sure what their enemy wants," said Clef.

"That's where you wrong," said Hikari.

At that moment, all eyes were on Hikari. Unknowingly to them, someone was watching from below the castle of Cephiro. Hikari…feeling not nervous, heaved a big sigh & asked, "Do you guys not remember me telling you about a sword that defeated my enemy some time ago?"

"Yes," they all said.

"Wasn't it the same sword that defeated the origin of Yami Ryu as well?" asked Tsuki.

"Chotto matte…what do you mean by…the "origin" of Yami Ryu…& who is he anyway?" asked Hikaru.

"There was some reference to this character in Hikari's story…still…there's not much information about what he's capable of," said Fuu.

"Unless…there's a sword way more powerful than that," said Umi.

"There is…though…I use to think it was a myth my father told me," said Hikari.

"Well…then I guess we'll just have to fill you guys in on it," said Tsuki, as he began to explain one-half of the story.

'_After the creation of Triforia & its first inhabitants, the 3 nations managed to live in peace & harmony for 6 millennia. At that time, the 3 deities were the guardians of that planet. They also had a prophesy. That one day…the same war, will repeat again & again. As long as the enemy doesn't create a clone of himself, then it won't come to pass. Then…one day, it all changed. For a citizen of the mountain colony stumbled across a huge rock that contain strange symbols, somewhat similar to that of Triforia. On the top of the rock, there was a huge serpent symbol with wings. They brought it back to their colony & tried to examine it,' _explained Tsuki.

"So…this…I suppose…is what started it all…right?" asked Hikaru.

"That's right," answered Tsuki. '_Once they examined it & realized that the markings was similar to that of their language, they decided to decipher the meanings of the strange markings to find out what was in that rock…………big mistake. For when they did so, a strange purple light emitted from the rock, & hypnotized most of the scribes of Triforia. They were forced to turn back on their deity guardians, but the others tried to stop them, yet they too became hypnotized by the enemy's power. The 3 deities however…foresaw this & tried to prevent it. Many lost their lives, & very few returned to the rock. Those that failed…were cursed & turned into serpents. After that happened, the next few turn of events would then set the course for the 2nd war of Triforia to begin. The 3 deities fought against the creator of the serpent race, Kuroi Ryu. His power was nearly matched by the 3 deities. But the only thing that he didn't know was that there was another that would eventually defeat him & also make him leave a small remnant of himself. The battle raged on for 2 millennia, nearly without any end in sight. Then…out of the battlefield, a young boy from the mountain tribe, armed with only a blue pendant came forth & sided with the deities. His courage was unbelievable & his heart was so pure that the 3 deities then created a legendary sword, forged from their own powers. And with it…brought the creator's downfall. Yet before he left…he vowed that a descendant of his would rise & destroy this planet & with that…he disintegrated. With the threat gone, they then transformed into the sages of Triforia.'_

"And as you already know that lead to where I came in," said Hikari.

"But…I thought you said that your world was destroyed, even with their help," said Hikaru.

"Yes…that's true…but…they also left something else behind," said Hikari.

"And…what is that?" asked Umi.

"The essence of the deities. Their powers together forged the legendary sword that defeated Kuroi Ryu, the creator of the serpents," explained Hikari.

"And just…where is this…essence?" asked Tsuki.

"Heh…you might be surprised about something that I know that you didn't," said Hikari.

"And…do tell…what is it that I missed?" asked Tsuki.

"The essence of the deities…was sealed in a blue pendant," said Hikari.

"That's what I mentioned a while ago," said Tsuki. Then it hit him. "Wait a second…you're saying that…"

"Yup. You see this pendant that's around my neck?" asked Hikari.

Tsuki looked closely at what Hikari was wearing…and it seemed to be another pendant.

"That's the green pendant that you sealed yourself in," said Tsuki.

"WHAT?" replied the others in shock & surprise.

"You may not know this Tsuki-sama……but…in order to release the legendary sword, you'll have to combine the powers from the pendant around your neck, along with mine," said Hikari.

"So…from what you guys told us…it seems that this…Yami Ryu…wants the legendary sword of Triforia, correct?" asked Fuu.

"Yes…that's right," said Hikari. "And…if it were to fall in the wrong hands…it would not only endanger this world…but also your world as well."

"NANDATTE!" asked the Magic Knights & Tsuki together.

"It's true. If he manages to control this world, then he can easily gain access to your world, w/o the need of the Pillar to open it," said Hikari.

"Whoa…that's harsh," said Tsuki.

"We can't let that happen though," said Hikaru.

"So…how do we prevent him from getting it?" wondered Umi.

"We separate the key from the lock," said Tsuki.

"Huh?" the 3 girls wondered.

"He means to separate both of the pendants. As long as they both have the pendants separated…he can't summon the legendary sword," explained Clef.

"Now you're catching on," said Hikari.

Then, as soon as the whole situation was figured out, the spy left the castle below & went to inform its soldiers about the plan & how to get Hikari.

"In the meantime, we should take turns keeping watch for the enemy. In case we spot something out of the ordinary, whistle 3 times & be prepared for anything," said Tsuki.

"Good idea," said Fuu.

"I should probably start. Considering that I'm familiar with the enemy," said Hikari.

"Uh-uh…no way. There's no way I'm leaving you alone so easily that the enemy can spot you & grab you when you aren't looking," answered Tsuki.

"Heh…that's why I packed this, silly," said Hikari. Her pendant began to glow & it released another sword, different from Tsuki's however. It had a golden hilt w/the 3 virtues of Triforia engraved on it. Wisdom, Trust, & Courage. It was also a bit more heavier than Tsuki's sword.

"Why didn't you tell you also had one?" asked Tsuki.

"Because…like I said…if they managed to get their hands on both swords & find out how to have them create the legendary sword, great disaster may befall both worlds," explained Hikari. "And…it's like you said, separate the key from the lock, is it not?"

"Hai," answered Tsuki. "Anyway…I'll just be in the room where I'm currently staying for now & watch from there."

"Not alone you're not," said Hikari.

"I'll be fine," answered Tsuki.

"Demo…"started Hikari.

"I can handle it," said Tsuki & headed off in the room where he currently resided in.

As Hikari stood there & watched, Hikaru, Umi, & Fuu began to notice the sad & worried expression that was on her face.

"You ok?" asked Umi.

"Hai," answered Hikari, looking down.

"Iie. There has to be something bothering you. Otherwise, you wouldn't have been the way you are now," said Umi.

"We're your friends as well, Hikari. We can help," said Fuu.

Hikari, heaving a huge sigh said, "I foresaw what would happen later."

"And…" started Hikaru.

"There was tragedy," said Hikari.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Umi in concern.

"It doesn't concern you 3 & world…it…was about me," said Hikari.

"What happened?" asked Hikaru.

"I was……forced to fight Tsuki …by the hands of my enemy," said Hikari.

"Say what? That is just downright wrong," said Hikaru.

"You don't understand. His hypnotic powers are powerful even for you girls to comprehend. He tried to make me kill him…and…" started Hikari.

"And what?" wondered Fuu.

"I resisted," said Hikari.

"Then what happened?" wondered Umi.

"He said…he said…" started Hikari, trying to hold back tears.

"What did he tell you?" asked Hikaru.

"He told me…if I didn't kill Tsuki-sama…then he'd…he'd do it himself," answered Hikari, who started to break down.

"That's just crazy. There's no way that would happen to him," said Umi.

"There's something else as well," said Hikari. "Demo…promise me you won't tell Tsuki?"

"Hai," said the trio.

"If…if he manages to somehow get the sword…and he forces me to use it on Tsuki…he'll…" started Hikari.

"He'll have to do what?" wondered Hikaru.

"He'll have to kill me," answered Hikari.

At those words, the 3 girls fell completely silent for a moment, realizing that it was as if they were thrust back into the same dreadful, emotional scenario in which Princess Emeraude told the 3 girls to do the same thing to her.

"Demo…he…he wouldn't do that. I know he wouldn't," said Fuu.

"How do you know, Fuu-chan?" asked Hikaru.

"Wakanai. It's just…something tells me that…Tsuki…might be able to help you somehow. I don't know how…but…something tells me…he might stand a chance against this foe…&…he might find a way to save you both," said Fuu.

"I agree. You may not realize it…but…a while ago, when we met…I knew you had something for Tsuki. So…I'm pretty sure he'll be able to win this fight," said Umi. "Knowing him…he'd do anything to save you."

Having said that, Hikari began to feel a sense of warmth & comfort from their words & said, "Arigatou."

"Dou itashimashite," said Hikaru. "Just don't give up on him…and he won't on you."

"Hai," answered Hikari.

As Hikari went back to the room where she & Tsuki was staying in, she couldn't help but keep worrying about Tsuki.

'They're right. I know Tsuki-sama wouldn't do such a thing. Still…I can't stop worrying about him. Every time I get close to him…I get this warm, fluttery feeling in my stomach, like it's tying my insides into knots. Could this be…love?' she wondered.

As soon as she entered, she saw Tsuki leaning against a beam that supported the balcony.

"I had a feeling you'd show up," said Tsuki.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," answered Hikari.

"It's ok, really. I'm fine," said Tsuki.

"I'm glad," said Hikari.

As she walked closer to him, that warm fuzzy feeling that was within her started to grow as she got near him. They both looked over the fields & beautiful grassy plains of Cephiro as the day started to come to a close.

Tsuki started to notice Hikari was acting a bit…unusual & asked, "Daijoubu desu ka?"

"Hai," answered Hikari.

"Oh…you just seemed…troubled by something," said Tsuki.

"I-it's nothing, really," said Hikari.

"Oh…ok," answered Tsuki.

After a few moments of silence, they both faced each other, with a look of longing in each others eyes. Finally, Hikari broke the silence.

"Do you remember when we first met?" asked Hikari.

"Yes…you were a small winged lioness when I first saw you," answered Tsuki.

"And…when I saw you for the first time…there was something about you that seemed familiar to me," said Hikari.

"I see," said Tsuki.

"Do you remember what I told you once, when we were at Tokyo Tower one time?" asked Hikari.

"You said you'd bind yourself to me," said Tsuki.

"And to that I hold. I would rather spend a lifetime with you, than face all the ages of this world alone," said Hikari.

Suddenly, Tsuki felt something in his hand & looked down. It was like a small necklace. It had a white flower within a circle & a green gem right in the middle of the flower.

"It was a protective charm that my mother gave to me when I was little. She passed it on to me after her mother passed away," said Hikari.

"You cannot give me this," said Tsuki. "I can't accept something as important as this. It means so much to you."

"I don't need it anymore," said Hikari.

"But…"started Tsuki.

"It is mine to give to whom I will," said Hikari. Then she added, "Like my heart."

Tsuki gasped at what Hikari had just told her & they both just looked into each others eyes for a moment. Tsuki had a sudden urge to kiss Hikari, but hesitated for a moment. Hikari…the same feeling. Then, slowly…their heads moved closer together & their lips finally touched. Tsuki was surprised at first, considering that this was his first kiss. Same thing with Hikari. Yet the moment lasted was quite brief. Then they quickly separated, their faces bright red & turned away from each other for a moment.

"I-I'm sorry," said Tsuki.

"I-it's ok," said Hikari. "Tsuki-sama…"

Tsuki stared at her & wondered what she was trying to tell him, but knew that it wasn't easy to find out.

"Watashi wa……watashi wa…" started Hikari.

But before she could continue, a long yellow tail grabbed her from above & carried her away.

"Hikari-san!" Tsuki called out.

"Tsuki-sama!" yelled Hikari.

Just as he tried to follow her, a huge force wave pushed him back & hit the back of the door hard. When he regained his footing & rushed back to the balcony, she was already gone.

"Kuso! I've failed her," cursed Tsuki. "DAMN IT ALL!"

A few minutes later, he heard the door open & saw the 3 Knights, Ferio, Lantis, & Clef enter his room.

"What's happened?" asked Clef.

"She's gone…"stated Tsuki.

"Who's gone?" asked Umi.

"They took her. They took Hikari," said Tsuki.

sighs. I'm going to end it there for now. The next 2 chapters are going to be a big challenge for me to write. I still have part of it down in my head…the only thing that's going to be a challenge is the battle scenes. I mean, yeah…description's one thing, visualizing it in your mind is another. Anyway…I'll see what I can do about it…and…in the mean time…I've also got to prepare for back to school. So…if I manage to get this fanfic done before school starts…then lucky me. Oh yeah…and this month is going to be my birthday. So…like I said…hopefully I'll be able to have this done before the month is over. Now that Hikari has been captured by the enemy, how will Tsuki & the others be able to find her? What new surprises await them? Here's a small preview of the next chapter:

'_We HAVE to find a way to cross this bridge,' said Umi._

'_There's not much time. We have to solve this puzzle & fast,' answered Fuu._

'_So…I see you've managed to make it this far…foolish mortal,' said a voice._

'_You must be Yami Ryu, Kuroi Ryu's descendant,' guessed Tsuki._

'_Yesssssss,' he hissed. 'I've been anticipating your arrival for some time now. I ssssupossse you're here for your…friend.'_

'_What have you done to her? Where's Hikari!' Tsuki demanded._

'_Don't worry…she's ssssafe. Jussst…not in a good mood,' he snickered. Then…out of the shadows, red eyes appeared._

Next chapter: "The Serpent's Presence: Yami Ryu's Sinister Trap (Tsuki vs. Yami Ryu pt. I)

Here's some of the terms I used:

Hai – Yes

Ja nai - used as a negative

Hontou - really (also used as a question)

Chan – used when referring to a friend

Wakanai – I don't know

San - referred to as Miss (mostly female)

Sama - referred to with a higher rank/owner/master

Sou ne - That's true

Arigatou – Thank You

Dou Itashimashite – You're welcome

Dozo yoroshiku – Nice to meet you

Demo – But

Doushite – How? (Also means "why" (Which can also be used by saying "Naze" (this also has the same meaning).

Hontou – Really (Also used as a question)

Watashi wadesu – I'm…

Kuso – Damn

Daijoubu desu ka – Are you all right?

Nandatte – What did you say?

Chotto matte – Wait a minute…

Kuroi Ryu – Black Dragon

Wakarimasen – (formal way) I understand

Mou daijoubu – I'm all right

Sou desu – I see

Doko – Where?

Tasukete – Help

Dame! – No

NOTE: Anything that seems wrong in my interpretation or meaning of the word…please feel free to correct me. (Like I said…I only know some words/phrases/short sentences).

Laterz!


End file.
